Mabel's Sacrifice
by jojo-dojo
Summary: Hey all! This is a request done for @Barbacar. Their idea revolved around an alternate ending/situation that happened during Weirdmageddon! I'm so excited to show you guys this. Enjoy!


Mabel's Sacrifice:

REQUEST FOR: Barbacar

Apocalypse. Destruction. Fire. Mabel had never thought her summer vacation to visit her Great Uncle Stan would end with such turmoil as this.

"Dipper I," She said wiping the dirt from her face. "I'm so sorry." Mabel took her brother's hand and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I never meant for this to happen." She said a tear falling down her cut cheek. Dipper wiped it with his thumb and shook his head.

"Mabel, it's not your fault." He said, his voice choking. "We are gonna ge through this," He said. "What are Mystery Twins for?" He smiled trying lift her spirits.

"What did I deserve to have a brother like you, Dipper?" Mabel said. "I love you Dipstick." Dipper hugged his sister.

"Love you too Mabes." He said.

"Aw, how sentimental." Out of nowhere, a large triangular figure illuminated the room and clasped his hands together, sarcastically cooing. "All right, all right," Bill's booming voice filled the air as he towered over the lines family. "Enough with the mushy, gushy stuff already!" Bill said quivering. "You two are gonna make me hurl, for Zeus's sake." He put his finger to his eye and tapped it for a moment.

"Boy oh, boy have I waited for this moment for a long time!" He said laughing with fiendish glee. "Now the question is," He said smiling with his one large eye. "Which one of you am I going to kill?" His cackle echoed through the halls like a hyena. He turned to Dipper and picked him up by the collar pulling him away from Mabel.

"Dipper!" She yelled.

"Let go of me you big, yellow, bully!" Dipper yelled. Stan and Ford protested from their chambers yelling for him to be put down.

"Oh pipe down," Bill said his eye twitching. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Just be thankful I'm feeling generous and having your family enslaved for life as my personal cows." He turned red and shook Dipper like he was a rag doll.

"Let's start with you, Pine Tree." He said spinning around, creating a flash of memories all across the walls of Dipper's happiest memories.

Mabel watched as he hung helplessly in the air, watching all of her brothers old memories from the careless years of elementary school in California to the time they first arrived that the Mystery Shack. Mabel felt fire burn in her stomach as she watched. She shook her head in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen; it was her fault for releasing Weirdmageddon, not Dipper's.

"Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree." Bill made a ticking noise. "Look what you did, to your family," Stan and Ford sunk down in their chambers grimacing as tears fell from their bloodshot eyes. "This deadbeat town," He flashed images of the damage being done in Gravity Falls. "You can't beat me, Pine Tree. And now it's time for you," He sang song. "To die." He lifted his finger and a yellow fire blasted through the air and opened a portal in the shape of a triangle that displayed fire and chaos on the other side opened up. "Ah, the 'No Sleep' Realm." He mused. "My personal favorite." He ruffled Dipper's hair.

"Oh don't look so smug, Pine Tree! It's only an eternity of slow and painful torture in a never ending disarray of chaos!" He laughed shaking his finger. "Goodbye, Pine Tree! Was nice knowing ya!" He yelled.

But just as he let go of Dipper's collar, Mabel yelled from the ground.

"Hey, you stupid triangle!" She stood her ground with both feet firmly on the ground. "I'm the one you want." She said.

"Oh, so there's a twist to this story," Bill said turning around and bouncing Dipper up and down.

"It was the evil twin!" He cackled and Dipper furrowed his eyebrow. "Again!" He looked towards Stan and Ford helplessly watching from their electric prison.

"Mabel stop!" Stan shouted sticking out his hand and instantly receiving an overpowering electric shock.

"Don't listen to that one-eyed demon!" Ford shouted his hand pointing to Bill.

"You stay out of this," Bill said zapping Ford and Stan with a snap of his fingers. Mabel watched in horror as she saw bolts of lighting strike her uncles, making their skeletons visible. They fell to their knees with sweat running down their faces.

"No!" Mabel cried.

"All right shooting star, go on. I'll bite." He put his hands on his hips, Dipper still clinging in to Bill's right hand. "Try and convince yourself that you're brave. I'll buy it." He dropped Dipper and he's tumbled onto his back coughing. Mabel ran to her brother, pulling him into one last hug before Bill levitated her into the air.

"Mabel!" Dipper held out his hand and ran but with a snap of his fingers, he had Dipper tangled in a sea of silver chains. "Mabel don't do it!" But Mabel wasn't listening to Dipper; she had her eyes on Bill's.

"Take me instead." She said a tear running down her soft face. Bill put a hand to where his make believe mouth would be and raised his eyebrow.

"Gladly," He laughed. "But first, riddle me this, Shooting Star." Mabel gulped. "Now why would you sacrifice yourself for some human? Someone who betrayed you for a lousy career in science with that no good sixer over there?"

He said hovering in front of Mabel. Images and bad memories of Dipper Mabel had pushed to very back of her mind were surrounding her in an inescapable amount. She felt tears in her eyes and looked around at the pictures then at Dipper, her legs hovering in midair.

"I," She whispered. Bill put an ear to his hand.

"What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of your guilty heartbeat." He turned a darker shade of red. "So speak up!" He yelled. Making the walls crackle and tremble.

"I did it." She said.

"Louder!" Bill yelled.

"It was my fault!" She yelled through puffy red eyes and tears streaming down her chubby face.

"What did you do Mabel? Go on. Tell your beloved family. I'm sure they'd love to hear how you betrayed them." He said folding his arm and squeezing his invisible grip on Mabel causing her to choke.

"Mabel what is he talking about?" Ford trembled.

"I did it Grunkle Ford! I gave away the rift. I, I didn't mean to-" She quivered her voice slowly growing croakier with every confession.

"That's impossible," Ford said.

"You'd be wrong there, Fordsy!" Bill snapped his fingers and replayed the occurrence of Mabel handing Blenden Blanden the rift. Mabel watched in horror as she revisited the biggest regret of her life and watched her uncles head bow.

"Man, Shooting Star. I knew you were gullible, but not stupid!" He cackled.

"Mabel how could you…?" Dipper cried.

"No, Dipper I didn't mean to! I swear!" Mabel squirmed in Bill's invisible force but it only grew tighter. "He—he tricked me…" She said her face growing red.

"Oh this is too, good." Bill said floating to the window. "We have to deliver the good news." He said. With a _poof_ they were hovered above a mutilated town square. Lamp posts were bent, trees were bare in the middle of summer, the sky was a blood red and objects lay astray in the streets, abandoned by their owners.

"Gather around my less than trash subjects!" Bill flicked his hand and people were thrust into view, their heels skidding on the dirt. "You're friend Mabel here has something she'd like to say." He twirled her around and held her upside down in the air. "Go on, don't be shy Shooting Star." He said shaking her till she puked a little into the fountain below her.

"It's my fault," She said barely alive, her voice shaky and weak. "I gave Bill the rift." Bill giggled with delicious glee and tilted his hat. The crowd murmured and began to grow angry. They murmured and made their hands into tight fists.

"She's a monster," One woman shouted.

"Throw her to the wolves! Or better, off the cliff!" Another protested. Bill cackled as he watched Mabel struggle to hold back tears.

"Let's get her!" They shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah," Bill held out his fist and froze the people in a block of ice. "Leave the torture to me," He said. "All of you can rot!" He said laughing. "Here, take this pack of wolves!" He yelled, and out of his fist came a pack of black, inter-dimensional wolves into the streets.

"I'm not the mosnter, Bill. You are…" Mabel said chocking.

"Brownie points, Shooting Star!" He said shaking her upside down. "You really _are_ the stupid twin!" He spun her around with his pointer finger. Mabel yelled and kicked, she screamed and punched to fight herself free but Bill grasp was all too strong. In a whirl of colors and dizziness she felt her mind begin to melt.

"You see, Shooting Star," Bill's voice was loud and pounded against Mabel's eardrum. "I control this realm. I control these people, and I control your mind." He said. He was the size of a greek God by now and only his eye was visible.

"And guess who was the one who gave me all I ever wanted?" He said smoothly. Mabel winced and struggled. "You did, little shooting star. You little dumb ass shooting star." He cackled. "And you know another thing," He said.

"Bill," She pleaded tears burning her eyes.

"I'll bet once I take my place as ruler of this demotion that the whole world would just _love_ to know!" He spun around her forming himself into five different figures. "And I'll gladly tell the whole world what you did, Mabel Pines." He grasper her in his hand and suddenly they were back in his dimly lit lair.

Mabel's two Grunckles were locked away in their personal prisons and her twin brother, Dipper cuffed at the wrists in blue electric chains.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out, wincing at the shock of his restringing chains.

"Dipper!" She cried.

"I wanted you all to be the first to see little miss destroying the human race here, die the most wonderfully dreadful death."

"Mabel," He said bringing her into a large, awkward hug. "It's gonna be okay," He said. "Wait for the signal." He whispered. Mabel pulled away and looked at her brother.

"What are you talking about—" She began but Bill cut her off.

"Mabel Pines, are you ready to die?" Bill said strumming an electric guitar. Mabel walked over to him and lifted her arms.

"I'm ready." She sighed, closing her eyes. Grunckle Ford and Grunckle Stan nodded to each other.

"Over my dead body," Stan muttered.

* * *

"…And then with the WHOOSH and, and the—the KABOOM!" Mabel jumped in the air waving her arms around falling to the floor laughing. "I never thought I could be so proud of two grunckles than I am now."

She grabbed her uncles by the coat and sunk her face into them. They smelled like smoke and ashes but being able to hug them was the best wish Mabel could ever ask for.

"Aww darn it, Mabel you're gonna make your Grunckle cry," Stan said sheepishly drying a tear from his cheek.

"We owe it to you two," Ford said grasping Mabel and Dipper by the shoulders. "I finally had a reason to fight back. And just look what we accomplished." He said adjusting Stan's hat on top of his head. "I'm proud of you, Mabel. What you did back there must never be forgotten. An act of true bravery and loyalty to your brother and to us," He said thumbing over to Stan.

"I knew ya had it in ya kiddo." Stan said ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry i almost destroyed the universe and all it's glory." Mabel said looking down. Waddles sat himself down next to her and rubbed his squishy head against her leg.

"Well Waddles forgives you," Dipper said laughing. "What you did back there," He said blushing. "Thanks, Mabes. You saved my life." He said. "Why'd you do it?" He asked puzzled. "After everything I did to you," He looked at his feet. "I'd want me gone too." Mabel pulled him in for a hug and turned it into a boogie, ruffling his hair. "Hey!" Dipper pushed her away laughing and fixing his hair.

"What are Mystery Twins for, Dipper? If they can't keep their own siblings out of trouble what good _are_ they?" She smiled. "It was my fault, and I know I needed to own up to what I'd done. I messed up, big time." She frowned. "But if being your sister has taught me anything, is that it's that family has always got your back, no matter what. And that's a lesson I've needed for a long time." She wiped a tear from her face. "Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel opened her arms for a large hug and smiled worriedly at Dipper. Dipper rubbed his arm and sighed.

"Awkward sibling hug." He went in a rested his neck on her shoulder and lifted his hand.

"Pat, pat." They said in unison.

"Wow, maybe I really _did_ do something right after all," Stan said smiling at his brother. They shook hands and smiled a genuine smile that had sign been overdue. Nothing else needed to be said in this very moment except for a few words from Ford.

"Well done, Stanley. Well done."


End file.
